


Сделай правильный стежок

by Blacki



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Avengers Family, Avengers Tower, Captain America Sam Wilson, Clothing design as flirting, Fashion Designer Steve Rogers, Flirting, Fluff, M/M, Non-Serum Steve Rogers/Winter Soldier Bucky Barnes | Shrinkyclinks, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Romance, Sassy Steve Rogers, Touch-Starved Bucky Barnes, Winter Soldier Bucky Barnes, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:35:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23316988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blacki/pseuds/Blacki
Summary: У Мстителей появился новый дизайнер, и внезапно у Баки много проблем с костюмом.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Kudos: 77
Collections: WTF Winter Soldier 2020





	Сделай правильный стежок

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Stitch Me Up Right](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18510943) by [sirsable](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sirsable/pseuds/sirsable). 



Смутное ощущение неправильности появилось у Баки ещё когда он готовился к миссии, но примерно на полпути к месту высадки он понял, что ему не показалось.

— Что-то не так с моим костюмом.

Ему было неприятно об этом говорить. Создавалось ощущение, будто он ноет, а Зимний Солдат не ныл из-за одежды. Но в то же время, он был опытным оперативником и полагался на своё снаряжение, которое сохраняло жизнь ему и его команде… и в него входил и костюм. Это... ну, “неисправность” была не совсем подходящим словом, но ему определённо было неудобно.

— По-моему, всё в порядке, — сказал Клинт, опускаясь на колени, чтобы застегнуть пряжки на ботинках.

— С твоей тоже что-то не так, — заметил Баки. Он склонил голову набок, размышляя. — Что происходит с твоей... — Баки неопределённо махнул рукой, — грудью?

— Ах, вот ты о чём! Это, — Клинт постучал правой рукой по широкой вставке темно-фиолетового цвета, изгибающейся к ребрам, — броня, на случай, если я вдруг тупану, приму неверную позу и хлестну себя тетивой. Тогда я не порву одежду и не сдеру с себя кожу!

— Ты подвергаешься подобной опасности? — Баки вскинул брови, потому что Клинт, вероятно, был одним из лучших снайперов в мире и, определённо, лучшим лучником. Вероятно, он мог метко стрелять из лука даже во сне.

— Не совсем. Ну, может быть. Наверное. Может, это такой особый трюк? — Он покачал головой, словно пытаясь привести мысли в порядок. — Слушай, это не имеет значения, главное — идея. Эта штука меня не замедляет, она нужна для защиты, да и цвет прикольный. Мне нравится. Новичок знает, что делает.

Новичок?

Его ожидал ещё один неприятный сюрприз, когда он обнаружил Наташу. Та уже ждала в квинджете, когда он поднялся по трапу. Её комбинезон стал свободнее, и верх по-настоящему закрывал мягкую выпуклость её груди и плавные линии фигуры. Раньше её костюм напоминал наряд БДСМ-модели. Этот… был другим.

— Я не вижу твои сиськи, — безучастно сказал он.

А он-то подозревал, что молния на её костюме физически не застегивалась до конца. Наташа ухмыльнулась, скрестив руки на груди.

— Они всё ещё там, тигр, но не знала, что ты обращал на них внимание.

— Нет, я…

Баки нахмурился. Иногда он задумывался, не легче ли было снова мыслить как Зимний Солдат. Ну, без части с убийствами, зато с той, которая велела ему молчать. Видел, но не слышал. Ожидание приказов или их выполнение. Но нет, быть нормальным человеком значило общаться и использовать слова, когда возможно. Он обещал это своему психотерапевту.

— У тебя другой костюм. — Он сел. — Выглядит неплохо. Удобный. Меньше... сквозняков.

— Я всегда терпеть не могла застегивать молнию. Так бывает, когда проводишь слишком много лет с ошейником на шее. Но дизайнер был достаточно любезен, чтобы предложить другую ткань. Я могу дышать, и моя грудь становится менее заметной целью в темноте. — Наташа безмятежно улыбнулась.

Дизайнер? Баки никогда не задумывался над тем, кто создает их костюмы. Костюмы? Снаряжение. Он вроде как считал, что эта работа досталась Тони и (или) Джарвису. В конце концов, они делали костюмы Тони и ещё обеспечивали команду изрядным количеством нестандартного оружия и прочих приспособлений. Но Наташа намекала, что у неё был дизайнер. И не Тони, иначе она просто произнесла бы его имя.

— Ничего странного не чувствуешь? — спросил он Сэма, когда они взлетели.

— В смысле странного? Да, нужно немного привыкнуть, но костюм сидит как перчатка. Ноги поддерживает лучше, чем старый. — Сэм вытянул ноги, как будто хотел показать, что имеет в виду. — Этот более тесный, но движений не сковывает. Понятия не имею, как он это делает.

— Тебе яйца натёрло? — рассмеялся Тони, когда они загрузились обратно в квинджет.

Сама миссия прошла хорошо: обычное проникновение и отход, но Баки был рад, что на этот раз в основном оказывал поддержку. Все остальные, кажется, было довольны своими новыми костюмами, но, как радостно отметил Тони, с Баки было что-то не так. И это было неприемлемо.

— Штаны, — проворчал он. — Они слишком... тесные.

Зимний Солдат никогда не жаловался на снаряжение, но ещё Зимнему Солдату никогда не выдавали снаряжение, которое пыталось заползти ему в задницу и выдавить жизнь из бёдер. И ни у кого больше не было подобной проблемы.

— Ну, по крайней мере, твоя задница в них отлично смотрится, — весело кинул ему Тони, а затем пантомимой изобразил будто похлопал его по спине, оставаясь на безопасном расстоянии. — Если тебя это так беспокоит, иди и поговори с тем парнем. Все остальные так и сделали.

Баки нахмурился. А он где был?

— Ты проигнорировал письмо, — фыркнула Наташа. Его бы разозлила собственная неспособность скрыть мысли, вот только сейчас он не особенно пытался их скрывать. К тому же это была Наташа. Если бы она не уловила ход его мыслей, это стало бы оскорблением его преподавательских навыков. — Бьюсь об заклад, ты и финальную примерку отменил.

— Джарвис может помочь тебе записаться на новую встречу, если хочешь, — предложил Тони. — Раз ты вечно всё откладываешь на потом, то, может, так тебе и надо. — Он подмигнул.

Баки полностью проигнорировал его, сел на свое место, откинулся назад и собрался немного отдохнуть. Он решил подождать до обеда, чтобы Джарвис помог ему разобраться с этим наедине. Не стоило позволять Тони злорадствовать только потому, что идея была здравой.

***

Ему велели принести костюм, нижнее белье и обтягивающую майку и явиться в час дня. И теперь он стоял перед дверью с надписью “студия 3” в двенадцать пятьдесят девять с одеждой в руках и понятия не имел, чего ожидать. Он знал, что дизайнер — мужчина, и что его фамилия Роджерс. В глубине души Баки решил, что ему следует ожидать кого-то в дизайнерской одежде, возможно, гибкого и немного женоподобного, как те парни со странным взглядом, за которыми он наблюдал вместе с Клинтом. Может быть, он немного высокомерно выскажется о его штанах (даже Баки понимал, что он не был образцом высокой моды). Но он же убийца, а не модель на подиуме. Он просто хотел, чтобы его одежда была функциональной, а не хреновой, и именно это он и скажет, когда бросит её и попросит переделать. Если дизайнер был так хорош, как говорили, это не должно быть проблемой, верно?

Он постучался, как только часы показали ровно час дня, и через пятнадцать секунд дверь распахнулась

— Входите, — быстро проговорил Роджерс, уже отходя в сторону.

Баки моргнул и закрыл за собой дверь, оглядывая комнату. Сам Роджерс был почти на фут ниже его, с копной светлых волос и раздраженным выражением лица. Он смотрел на Баки сквозь линзы толстых очков в роговой оправе, челка была убрана с лица пригоршней заколок, которые (Баки был совершенно уверен) не сочетались друг с другом. И его одежда… Ну, по крайней мере Баки не так уж и ошибся. Одежда была стильная, но удобная: рукава заканчивались чуть выше локтя, оставляя руки открытыми; мягкие туфли с яркими брызгами краски на босу ногу; брюки капри достаточно узкие, чтобы не скрывать ничего; на шее болтался портновский сантиметр. Но парень был слишком угловат, чтобы быть женоподобным, слишком худощав, чтобы его можно было назвать гибким; он не выглядит так, будто ему насрать на то, что носит Баки, и, если не считать одежды, он совсем не был похож на того, кого ожидал увидеть Баки.

"Чёрт", — подумал Баки, глядя на Роджерса, — "он прекрасен".

— Джарвис сказал, что штаны не подходят?

Баки сначала не сообразил, что дизайнеру нужна одежда, пока тот не положил руку на стопку в его руках. Баки неловко протянул её, переступив с ноги на ногу с непроницаемым выражением лица.

— Да. Они узкие в... в середине, — пробормотал он, неопределённо жестикулируя.

На секунду ему показалось, что Роджерс улыбается, но тот быстро "нацепил" на лицо неодобрение.

— Если бы ты пришёл на сеансы снятия мерок и примерки, это не было бы проблемой. — Он встряхнул штаны и поднял их, критически разглядывая. — Даже Старк появился. Заболтал меня и пытался изрисовать каждую твёрдую поверхность, но пришёл.

— Я думал, Старк сам делает свои костюмы, — вставил Баки.

— Да, броню Железного Человека. Но знаешь, он ее не на голое тело носит. Ничего особенного, но, подозреваю, он хотел бы ощутить свою причастность, потому как платит мне. Я в любом случае сделал ему чудесный костюм. — Роджерс привалился бедром к краю тяжёлого стола и скрестил руки на груди. — Теперь раздевайся.

Целую секунду они смотрели друг на друга: Баки тупо, а Роджерс выжидающе.

— Я не могу снять точные мерки, пока ты одет, — с преувеличенным терпением объяснил он, снимая портновскую ленту с плеч. — Для обычных вещей подошли бы и примерные цифры, но от этого костюма будет зависеть твоя жизнь, так что чем точнее, тем лучше. Так что давай я измерю тебя здесь во плоти, а не буду угадывать твои параметры по старой одежде и видео. Итак. Давай, давай!

Логически, в его просьбе был смысл. Но у Баки всё равно дрожали руки, когда он коснулся пояса.

— Не ожидал, что Мститель окажется скромником, — фыркнул Роджерс. — Я делаю это десятки раз в месяц для тел всех форм и размеров, так что поверь мне, когда я говорю, что для меня это совсем не странно. Строго профессиональный подход: ни одного иска или даже жалобы. Джарвис, подтверди.

— У мистера Роджерса безупречный послужной список и репутация, он выбран лично Сэром и мисс Поттс, — послушно отозвался Джарвис.

Роджерс вздрогнул.

— Спасибо, но я буду благодарен ещё больше, если ты будешь называть меня Стивом, Джей.

— Конечно, мистер Роджерс.

— Почему из всего, что нужно было запрограммировать, в списке отсутствовало только чувство юмора, — пробормотал Стив. Он неопределенно махнул рукой в сторону штанов Баки. — Ты его слышал: безупречная репутация.

Баки боролся с желанием поёрзать.

— Лучше не надо. Мне не нравится, когда на меня смотрят. Чувствую себя вещью.

В конце концов, была причина, по которой он не появлялся ни на одном из предыдущих сеансов. Он ненавидел и врачей, но терпел их в тех редких случаях, когда этого нельзя было избежать. Вероятно, помогало то, что в такие моменты он обычно был одурманен из-за потери крови. И была одна медсестра, присутствие которой очень успокаивало, так что становилось терпимо. Но он всё ещё ненавидел это: оно напоминало про Гидру и всех техников, которые тыкали в него и говорили в его присутствии так, будто он — предмет мебели.

— Окей. Я покажу тебе, если покажешь мне.

Баки ощутил, как хмурит брови, и у него на лице появляется выражение, которое Сэм и Клинт окрестили "лицом убийцы". Так иногда случалось во время стресса, прямо как в этот раз. Ему говорили, что это выглядело пугающим, независимо от того, хотел он этого или нет, но Стива, который уже стаскивал с себя свой стильный блейзер, это, похоже, ничуть не смутило.

— Эй, я понял. В детстве я постоянно лежал в больницах. Больное сердце, больные легкие, больная спина. На тебя смотрит множество людей, и через некоторое время становится жутко. Как будто твое тело существует, но ты не существуешь, верно? Учитывая твою славу, — он для пущей выразительности показал на левую руку, — и историю, тебе, вероятно, в миллион раз хуже. Но мы взрослые люди, и иногда мы должны делать дерьмовые вещи. Ты хочешь, чтобы я сделал для тебя защиту, так что я должен кое-что измерить. Но это не значит, что я не могу попытаться облегчить тебе жизнь. У нас одинаковые причиндалы, и сегодня я надел нижнее белье, так что могу быть таким же уязвимым, как ты, если хочешь. Бьюсь об заклад, ни один из твоих врачей никогда не был настолько неформальным, да?

— Ты сошёл с ума, — бесстрастно заметил Баки. — То, что ты раздет, никак не изменит того, что я буду раздет.

— Нет, — весело ответил Стив. — Но я решил, вдруг поможет. Ты хочешь, чтобы я разделся или нет? Я не писанный красавец под шмотками, так что тебе придется решить, прежде чем я сдамся. Я даже своему последнему парню не позволил увидеть себя без рубашки, так что ты можешь чувствовать себя особенным. — Чем больше он говорил, тем очевидней становился его акцент. Классический Манхэттен сменялся глубоким Бруклином. Это помогало оставаться в реальности. Трудно было вообразить, что он не здесь, а где-то еще.

— Тебе не обязательно это делать. Я могу... Это долго? — Его пальцы нащупали край толстовки.

— Постараюсь обернуться как можно скорее. Уложусь в пару минут, наверно. И я могу говорить с тобой. Хочешь узнать, как я отомстил Старку за то, что он рисовал на моих эскизах?

— Нет, если только ты не насыпал чесоточный порошок ему в штаны, — ответил Баки, наконец стягивая рубашку через голову. Он ногой оттолкнул штаны в сторону и уставился в потолок, в то время как Стив занялся измерением; оба они пытались не слишком уходить в себя, но и не слишком зацикливаться на происходящем.

— Чёрт побери, а ведь стоило. Я спрошу у тебя совета в следующий раз, ладно?

В следующий раз. Баки понравилось, как это прозвучало. И у него не возникало желания отпрянуть от прикосновений Стива, как он боялся. Может быть потому, что тот был таким хрупким (или, что более вероятно, потому что обращался с Баки нежно, но уверенно), но что-то в Стиве успокаивало его, вместо того, чтобы вызывать желание содрать с себя кожу. И Стив касался его правого локтя за мгновение до того, как двигаться дальше, давая знать, что скоро дотронется до другой части его тела.

— Ты знаешь, что я хотел пойти в армию? — спросил Стив, охватывая сантиметром грудь Баки.

— Одного желания недостаточно.

— Я знаю, но мой отец был военным, и я хотел помогать людям. Я выпил чертовски много молока в надежде, что оно меня вылечит, и я смогу пройти отбор.

Баки фыркнул, представив себе ещё более мелкого Стива, пыхтящего над бутылками с молоком.

— Как видишь, не сработало. — Стив сухо улыбнулся, переведя взгляд на Баки и опустив ленту до пояса.

— А теперь ты шьешь суперкостюмы, — добавил Баки, решительно пытаясь не краснеть.

— Что-то вроде того, — согласился Стив. Баки взглянул поверх его головы на стену с лоскутами ткани и замысловатыми набросками. Некоторые из них были настолько детализированы, что больше походили на чертежи, чем на дизайн одежды. — Пеппер называет их униформой. Не то чтобы в них было что-то общее. Осторожно, мне придется измерить внутренний шов.

— Ты не мог выполнить все костюмы в едином стиле? — спросил Баки, больше чтобы отвлечься, чем из настоящего любопытства.

— Полагаю... мог бы. — Он угадал бы, что Стив пожал плечами, даже если бы не смотрел на него. — Но ваш PR-отдел уже разрекламировал вас как личностей, и не похоже, что вы ищете новых рекрутов или в ближайшее время разделитесь на второстепенные команды. Индивидуальный маркетинг таких людей, как Тони и Сэм, на самом деле отлично отражается на репутации Мстителей, поэтому лучше сохранить вам всем индивидуальность.

— Политика, — насмешливо фыркнул Баки.

— Да. Странно, правда? Но людям будет сложнее помочь, если они не буду знать, что могут доверять тебе, поэтому я не могу просто изменить твою внешность за одну ночь. Я разнообразил некоторые детали в последних проектах и уже начал планировать второй набор для миссий в полевых условиях; так что те, которые вы носите сейчас, можно использовать для пиара. О чём бы ни думал тот, кто создал прошлый твой костюм, но точно не о том, чтобы прикрыть слабые места броней. Тогда как у врагов были даже доспехи.

— У большинства из нас не было защиты, когда нас обучали, — жёстко возразил в свою защиту Баки.

— Да, в тёмные века и пенициллина не было, но теперь, когда он у нас есть, мы им пользуемся. Он где-то рядом, у вас есть к нему доступ — никаких проблем. Я ни за что на свете не пошлю людей сражаться с нацистами со смертоносными лазерами, обрядив их только в лайкру и пену. Плевать мне, что ты модифицирован, нет никаких причин игнорировать меры предосторожности. К чёрту.

— Ты так сердишься, — удивился Баки.

Стив резко фыркнул, хлопнул себя по колену и снова выпрямился.

— Я самоуверен, — поправил Стив. — И я серьёзно отношусь к своей работе. Ну вот, мы закончили.

Баки на мгновение замер, не понимая, что это значит, но Стив уже закинул сантиметр обратно на шею и встал.

— Можешь одеться. Дай мне секунду, надо кое-что записать, а потом выслушаю любые твои пожелания по дизайну.

Он уселся на табуретку у массивного стола, вытащил блокнот и карандаш и принялся быстро строчить. Сначала Баки натянул штаны, удивляясь, насколько ему стало легко. Может быть, он относится к таким вещам проще, чем думал. Или, подсказал внутренний голос, может быть, все дело было в одном милом дизайнере.

— Я могу вносить предложения? — спросил Баки вместо того, чтобы гадать дальше. Этим он мог заняться и позже.

— Конечно. Это не значит, что я это сделаю, но просить не вредно. Романофф хотела, чтобы я оставил ей обувь на каблуках. Не знаю, как ей это удается, но она прекрасно дерется на них, так что почему бы и нет? Тем не менее, я отклонил подстаканник Бартона.

Он решил, что это было вполне в стиле Клинта попросить о чем-то столь странном, как подстаканник.

— Ты можешь сделать что-нибудь с рукой? Чтобы её прикрыть?

Стив критически посмотрел на него, затем протянул свою ладонь. Баки тупо подал ему живую руку, на что Стив приподнял бровь. Конечно, не её. Стив хотел посмотреть, с чем предстояло работать. Он поспешно исправил ошибку, положив металлическую руку на ладонь Стива. Протез не передавал ощущения так же хорошо, как плоть, но он мог чувствовать, и было что-то почти электрическое в том, как этот маленький человек тщательно отслеживал пластины и нажимал на запястье и предплечье. Это была оценка, но не врачебная.

— Сожми в кулак? И повращай вот так.

Баки подчинился, и наконец Стив похлопал его по запястью и отпустил.

— Попытка прикрыть её любой тканью закончится волокнами, застрявшими в пластинах, и рваным рукавом. Не говоря уже о том, что твоя рука может перегреться. — Стив нахмурился. Баки понравилось, что Стив сказал "твоя рука", а не просто "рука". Он так привык думать о ней как о чём-то чужеродном, приделанном к его телу, что иногда с трудом вспоминал, что прожил с ней дольше, чем с настоящей конечностью. — Но пластик или керамика будут мешать подвижности. Полагаю, вы с Тони наложили вето на покраску. И каждый раз наносить и удалять временную краску — это пиздец. Хм. Неудобно. — Он схватил карандаш со стола и завертел между длинными пальцами. — Это вызов. Мне нравится.

Ну, теперь Баки будет завидовать собственной руке.

— Мне нужно подумать об этом. Приходи на следующей неделе за новой формой. И как бы мне ни хотелось это делать, я пока что оставлю тебе старую.

Стив решительно кивнул и отвернулся, склонившись над блокнотом, карандаш заскользил по странице. Баки простоял целую минуту, прежде чем понял, что его отпустили или, по крайней мере, забыли про него в порыве какого-то художественного безумия.

— Э-э... спасибо, — неловко сказал он, потому что это вроде как нужно было сделать.

Стив просто показал ему большой палец через плечо. Пальцы уже были испачканы графитом.

***

Прошло четыре недели с тех пор, как Баки встретился с дизайнером. С тех пор он думал о нем, по крайней мере, раз в день, и три раза видел во сне. Это было немного смешно. В его защиту можно было разве что сказать, что встреча с создателем новой формы поменяла отношение к этой самой форме. Он не носил форму с чувством гордости с тех пор, как вступил в армию в сорок втором году, но теперь стал. Потому что кто-то сделал её для него. Для него. Чтобы, как выразился Стив, защитить его.

— От того, что ты постоянно себя трогаешь, мне становится не по себе, чувак, — пожаловался Сэм.

Баки поднял голову и взглянул на него.

— Он трогает не себя, он трогает свои штаны, — поправил Клинт. — Наверное. Новые действительно так хороши? Дай пощупаю.

Баки пытался отбиться от него, но Клинт храбро уклонялся, чтобы пощупать его ногу. Или штаны, но они сейчас на нём, чёрт возьми.

— Я только пару раз видела, чтобы кто-то так пялился на одежду, — заявила Наташа. — Это был гей, и кто-то, кто ему нравится, выбрал его шмотки. Так в чём дело, Барнс?

— Похоже оба варианта сейчас правильный ответ, — добавил Клинт.

Он выглядел слишком энергичным, чтобы Баки мог спокойно к этому отнестись.

— Эй, это стереотипы, — запротестовал Сэм на заднем плане, но сам Баки знал лучше.

Были миллионы причин, почему люди строили всевозможные предположения, но Наташа сказала, что думала, будто уже знала ответ, и это вытягивало из него правду. Смешно.

Ну, он квир. Кажется, сейчас это называется би. Значит, она права. Но говорить, что кто-то, кто ему нравится, выбрал ему одежду, неточно, и он обязательно укажет ей на это позже. Потому что никто не выбирал для него одежду — это его униформа. Если уж на то пошло, ему её подобрал Щ.И.Т.

...Но это уже не совсем так, не так ли? Потому что, кажется, Стив с момента найма принимал много самостоятельных решений, как одеть команду. Кроме того, это была его работа — создавать стильные, удобные и соответствующие их работе вещи. Не то чтобы он сделал для Баки что-то особенное. Даже если бы он был добрым и нежным под всей внешней оживлённостью, он в конечном итоге старался изо всех сил выполнить тот небольшой список запросов, который Баки отправил ему в рукописной записке позже. Может, Баки и сохранил нацарапанную им записку, которую Стив отправил вместо электронного письма, но только потому, что рукописная переписка в наши дни стала редкостью, и, возможно, ему хотелось насладиться тем, что кто-то ещё мог это оценить. И, вероятно, те сны приснились ему только потому, что он носил созданный Стивом костюм всякий раз, когда отправлялся на миссию, что в последнее время стало обычным делом: не особенно опасные, но оживлённые места. Кроме того, Стив даже разработал специальную сетку, чтобы скрывать блики на руке Баки, а никто никогда не делал для него что-то настолько приятное, даже в рамках работы...

Чёрт.

Наташа была полностью, абсолютно, на сто процентов права. Баки влюбился в Роджерса, и она никогда не позволит ему сохранить это в тайне.

***

— Так что же произошло? — спросил Стив.

Он хмурился, глядя на ткань в своих руках так, будто та нанесла ему личное оскорбление. Может быть, так и было, чёрт возьми, Баки понятия не имел.

— Железный Человек пробил дыру в корпусе, и я отлетел в сторону. Мне пришлось затормозить падение рукой…

— Это определенно не от трения, — пробормотал Стив.

— …а потом я подрался. Противники принесли огнестрельное оружие и оглушающие дубинки...

— Кто, черт возьми, использует огнестрельное оружие в гигантской металлической трубе?

Баки был склонен согласиться.

— ...и, нейтрализовав их, я продолжил путь в диспетчерскую. Вдова должна была встретить меня со взрывчаткой.

— Да, это было что-то другое. По CNN показали хорошие снимки, но ты на них выглядишь отлично, поэтому ничто не должно было стать причиной чего-то подобного. Ты же в порядке?

Баки сделал паузу...

— Э. Да, спасибо.

Стив кивнул и снова хмуро уставился на форму Баки.

— Ты вступил в прямой контакт со значительным источником тепла? Концентрированное тепло вроде паяльной лампы или, может, расплавленного металла? Это бы всё объяснило.

Баки пришлось воспроизвести в голове большую часть миссии, в то время как Стив нетерпеливо ждал ответа.

— В прямой контакт с электрошокером, — рискнул он.

— Не имеет значения, — разочарованно прорычал Стив. — Ткань не должна так плавиться. Если она плавится, то рискует забить пластины, что может тебя замедлить, а значит, убить.

— Любая ткань замедляет, но я всё равно предпочел бы не драться голым. Кроме того, это не твоя вина, — указал Баки.

"Дельное замечание", — подумал он. Но Стив нахмурился ещё сильнее.

— Я сделал эту ткань. Она не должна вот так просто плавиться. Она должна выдерживать всё. Всё, кроме выстрела лазером в упор. Возможно, проблема в проводимости металла. Или в разнице твёрдостей. При трении о металл тепла выделяется больше, чем при трении о плоть.

Стив бросил верх формы на стол и схватил карандаш, принявшись рассеянно постукивать себя им по нижней губе. Баки задался вопросом, осознаёт ли он, что делает, и как греховно выглядит при этом его рот.

— Если ты увидишь что-то, что могло привести к такому, когда будешь просматриваешь записи, скажи мне. Иначе... хм. У тебя есть время зайти, чтобы я мог собрать больше данных о твоей руке? Я смотрел материалы, которыми Старк соизволил поделиться со мной, но он явно не о тебе думал в тот момент. Приходи... скажем, завтра в два. Если ты, конечно, свободен.

— Да, — мгновенно ответил Баки, не отрывая глаз от губ Стива.

Он понятия не имел, правда ли это, но готов был прийти, если понадобится. Так Стив сможет хорошо делать свою работу, сказал он себе. И у него снова будет функциональная форма.

Именно.

***

— Куда ты собрался? — окликнул его Клинт. Баки захлопнул свой шкафчик и, схватив со скамьи верх костюма, помахал им в воздухе в качестве ответа. — О, чувак, ты даже не собираешься сначала его постирать? Это отвратительно даже для меня, Барнс!

Шутка Клинта не удалась, потому что это был его запасной костюм, и Баки постирал его сразу после того, как закончил расширять гвоздем отверстие в рукаве и понял, что самый быстрый способ избавиться от металлической стружки — бросить форму в стиральную машину. Но он не потрудился ответить, потому что 1) это Клинта не касалось, и 2) своей болтовнёй тот только задержал бы Баки. Находясь в лифте, Баки приглаживал волосы и покачивался на носках, узнавая едва ощутимое радостное волнение, которое вызывал звук, с которым лифт отсчитывал этажи. Всё ещё странно было думать, что он мог быть счастлив, но его терапевт говорил, что ему разрешалось испытывать положительные эмоции, и поэтому Баки намеревался преследовать Стива независимо от того, сколько косых взглядов бросят в его направлении Наташа, Клинт и Сэм. Каким-то образом Тони удалось не обращать никакого внимания на то, что костюм Баки страдал от повреждений чаще, чем чей-либо другой. Или, может быть, ему нравился вызов, так же, как Стиву. Конечно, с каждым разом, как Баки заходил починить или изменить что-то в форме, становилось гораздо труднее "случайно" повредить костюм.

— Джарвис сказал мне, что ты придёшь, — сообщил ему Стив в коридоре.

Дверь в студию 3 была уже открыта, и Стив делал всё возможное, чтобы максимально заполнить собой дверной проем. Он протянул руку и тут же исчез в комнате, как только Баки подал её. Баки последовал за ним, как щенок, его взгляд блуждал по комнате, отмечая появившиеся в ней с последнего раза изменения. Одна из стен опустела, заметил он, а это значило, что Стив только что закончил один из своих больших проектов. И под столом лежала новая груда ткани, вместе со стопками того, что, по его предположениям, являлось каталогами моделей.

— Что это? Что?! — Стив остановился так резко, что Баки чуть не врезался в него; пришлось выгнуть спину, на волосок избежав столкновения.

Стив запустил руку сквозь форменную рубашку и выразительно махал Баки через отверстие в подмышке. Это было единственное место, куда он смог подобраться и дёрнуть с достаточной силой, чтобы лопнула первая нить. Чёрт возьми, ему потребовалось целых пятнадцать минут, три изогнутых гвоздя и дополнительная помощь металлической руки, чтобы проделать достаточно большую дыру, чтобы не чувствовать себя идиотом.

Поэтому, конечно, он состроил самое невинное лицо и пожал плечами.

— Дыра?

— Дыра? Дыра?! — Стив выглядел так, будто он в шаге от того, чтобы начать топать ногами от отчаяния. Баки чувствовал бы себя плохо, не будь это так мило. — Баки, это отверстие в подмышечной впадине. Это твоя подмышка. То есть под мышкой… — Стив потерпел неудачу, пытаясь сдержать акцент. — Скажешь, что нападал на врага, изображая при этом рекламную стойку автосалона распродажи подержанных автомобилей? Нет, не отвечай, потому что я знаю, что это не так. Так как же, скажи на милость, это произошло?

Как Баки уже понял, Стив был склонен излишне драматизировать, когда ему взбредало в голову. Например, как сейчас, когда он швырнул оскорбляющую его чувство прекрасного одежду на стол и накинулся на неё. Но сразу после этого он схватил карандаш и начал крутить его в руке, что, как понял Баки, означало, что он был чем-то занят или заинтересован. Значит, всё-таки победа.

— Я не уверен, — соврал он, старательно сохраняя зрительный контакт, как бы ему ни хотелось отвести взгляд.

— Не уверен, — пробормотал Стив. — Не уверен. Ты не знаешь, как что-то или кто-то пробил твою защиту, причём он очевидно... — Он поднял рубашку, чтобы рассмотреть её поближе. — ...зацепил ткань в самом слабом месте, а затем потянул с достаточной силой, чтобы сдвинуть небольшую машину?

Баки сохранил нейтральное выражение лица и покачал головой.

— Это то же самое "не уверен", как с разорванными штанинами на прошлой неделе? Или как ты "не уверен", что случилось с воротником твоей куртки?

Штаны действительно были случайностью, но удачной. Он думал, что, возможно, это произошло, когда он пинал инопланетянина по зубам. И, возможно, он слишком увлекся воротником, потому что почти полностью его оторвал, прежде чем остановился.

— Да, — честно ответил он.

— Ты знаешь, сколько в них было вложено работы? Ты солдат, ты знаешь, что здесь много жизненно важных вещей. Ты понимаешь, насколько сложно защитить естественное слабое место в любой броне? Работать с областью вокруг плеча сложно в любой ситуации, но особенно для таких спортивных людей, как Мстители. Ты должен быть в состоянии бить, целиться, стрелять, уклоняться, и всё с повышенной мощностью и скоростью, в любой ситуации, в любой момент. Куртка стандартной модели имеет минимум один шов на рукаве и четыре в месте крепления к телу, это позволяет сделать угол оптимальным для движения. Но! Но. Швы и крепления — слабые места. Таким образом, вопрос в том, как и где разместить швы, чтобы максимизировать движение, сохраняя при этом целостность ткани и жизнеспособность дизайна? А какие швы использовать? Что будет меньше всего мешать и сохранит достаточную жёсткость, чтобы противостоять тому, чему вы регулярно подвергаете свое снаряжение? И все же я стараюсь.

Хорошо, теперь Баки стало на самом деле немного стыдно. Он знал, что Стив очень серьёзно относится к своей работе. Что ему нравится вызов и что ему нравится быть полезным. Он знал, что его наняли, потому что он искренне заботится о команде и людях, которым они могут помочь, а не о деньгах или славе работы на Старка. Иногда об этом было легко забыть, потому что, в отличие от Старка и Бэннера в их высокотехнологичной лаборатории, окруженной машинами и сложными диаграммами и отвратительно блестящими, гладкими компьютерами, студия Стива была наполнена цветом, естественным светом и рисованными эскизами на каждой поверхности. Но он... упорно трудится по-своему, чтобы держать команду в форме, чтобы те могли продолжать сражаться, как на поле, так и вне, о чем свидетельствует вторая "готовая к софитам" униформа, которая есть у всех членов команды, и "формальная одежда Мстителей", Стив выбежал на государственный ужин только в прошлом месяце. По мнению Баки, он был наполовину оружейником, наполовину пиарщиком. И вот он здесь, буквально портил тяжелую работу Стива. Боже, он вдруг ощутил себя подонком.

— Я проектирую и перепроектирую, создаю и воссоздаю. Я смотрю записи ваших предыдущих встреч и с помощью Джарвиса анализирую спарринг-сессии, так что я могу максимизировать гибкость и минимизировать помехи. Моя одежда специально разработана, чтобы сидеть на тебе как вторая кожа и защищать, как устрица защищает жемчужину. И всё же ты не уверен, как что-то зацепило и разорвало единственное слабое место, не повредив ни одной другой части? — Казалось, брови Стива сейчас исчезнут в волосах. — Ты ведь не ранен?

— Да! В смысле, нет. Нет, я не ранен. Но я не знаю, как это случилось.

О Господи! Ложь умирала прямо у него на языке.

— Хм. Ну, по крайней мере, это хорошо.

Как бы то ни было, из-за того факта, что Стив испытал облегчение от того, что с Баки все было в порядке, тот почувствовал себя ещё хуже.

— Прости, — кротко добавил он.

Прошло более семидесяти лет с тех пор, как с его губ срывалось что-то похожее на извинение, а эта белокурая мелочь заставила его сказать это, просто нахмурившись и спросив, не больно ли ему. Вот вам и страшная репутация.

— Я дам тебе шанс загладить свою вину, — заявил Стив, решительно щелкая карандашом по столу. — Пригласив меня на ужин.

Баки уже кивал, соглашаясь на всё, что захочет Стив, прежде чем осознал, на что именно ему придётся пойти. Чтобы слова правильно проникли в его мозг, потребовалось несколько секунд.

— Что? В смысле, да. Что?

— Не знаю, как было в твоё время, но в двадцать первом веке взрослые люди приглашают людей, которые им нравятся, на свидания. А не запарывают им тяжелую работу раз за разом в попытке почаще увидеться, — сообщил Стив. — У меня аллергия на моллюсков, вишню и цветочную пыльцу, я люблю итальянскую кухню и не занимаюсь сексом на первом свидании. Одна база за вечер — мой максимум, и только если ты мне действительно понравишься. Так что не разочаровывай меня.

Баки тупо кивнул, мысленно уже записывая всю информацию на потом. Вот только он не совсем понял, причём тут бейсбол.

— Конечно. Но... Какое отношение базы имеют к свиданиям?

Стив ухмыльнулся и откинулся на стол, переставая сдерживать язык своего тела, и Баки с трудом удалось держать рот закрытым.

— Думаю, когда дойдешь до последней базы, сам всё поймешь.


End file.
